This invention relates to a total value pouch that incorporates an advertising label (or header) at one end, and two seals at the other end. One of the seals is a tear-off seal that may seal the package against tampering. The other seal is a zipper seal that can be opened and closed during normal usage of the pouch. The package (or pouch) would normally be used for displaying and marketing a range of consumable products, such as potato chips, pretzels, cookies, candy, crackers and nuts.
Prior art packages, or pouches, usually have an advertising header, or label, at the top end of the pouch; the bottom end of the pouch is permanently sealed. The prior pouch is opened by tearing off the top label to form an access opening at the top end of the pouch. This is disadvantageous in that the access opening cannot be resealed. If the person intends to delay the consumption of a portion of the product, the product will inevitably lose its freshness. Also, the product cannot be easily retained in the pouch, since the access opening forms an easy escape path for the product, especially if the pouch should be overturned or moved during storage.
The present invention concerns a reclosable bag that includes a flat tubular pouch formed of a flexible transparent plastic material, whereby a consumable product within the pouch can be visually displayed, e.g. in a vending machine or on a display rack in a drug store or grocery store. The upper end of the pouch is closed by an opaque lable, or header, that has product information thereon, e.g. tradename, picture, product name, weight and nutritional information.
The lower end of the pouch has a first tear-off seal and a second zipper seal that can be opened and closed repeatedly after the tear-off seal has been removed, i.e. torn away from the pouch lower end. The tear-off seal seals the product in the pouch during shipment and package display periods, such that the end user is assured that the product is safe for consumption. The zipper seal enables the end user to consume a portion of the product, and to retain the remaining portion in a relatively fresh condition in the pouch for consumption at a later time. The pouch can be stored in a cupboard or on a shelf for prolonged periods, so that the product can be consumed whenever desired.
Specific features of the invention will be apparent from the attached drawings and description of an illustrative embodiment of the invention.